Forbidden Love
by sillypanda16
Summary: When the lab rats, find out, they aren't related, hidden feelings will come out. Will those feeling be rejected or accepted?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chase's POV

It has been a couple months, since we found out that that Adam, Bree, and I weren't actually related. But we never lost the sibling bond that we always had. Now I am in love with Bree and I will do anything for her to love me back.

SCHOOL

Leo's POV

I arrived at school with Adam, Bree, and Chase. Adam and I were planning on pranking the dumb, but hot cheerleaders. For our prank we are going to duct tape their locker doors, so they can't open it. The bell rang and we all went to our classes.

Bree's POV

When we found out that we weren't related, Chase confessed his love for me. I was surprised that he was in love with me, but we do have a very close relationship more than Adam. Deep down I loved him back too, but it won't work. Davenport will send us away, if he found out. In front of everyone we act normal, but when we are alone we always have an argument about our feeling for each other. Chase would insult Ethan, and I would defend Ethan.

Adam's POV

Leo and I duct taped the cheerleaders' lockers during lunch, when they were flirting with the football players. The best part was that no one saw us, so I hope we don't get caught.

Leo's POV

Adam and I were successful at our prank, aren't we geniuses?

Chase's POV

When I was taking my stuff from my locker to take home, I saw Bree and Ethan flirting and talking. Then I saw Ethan kiss Bree's cheek, my insides were filled with jealousy, hurt, and rage. I told Adam and Leo to go home and that I will see them there. After Ethan left, I walked right up to Bree and kissed her, putting my arm around her waist. Suprising, Bree didn't push me back, nor did she stop. I let go and looked into her eyes. " That was a mistake, Chase.", Bree whispered. I walked away and started walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Secret

Bree's POV

School ended, so I was at my locker, getting my books for home. Ethan came up to me and kissed my lips, for the first time! He said goodbye and walked away, but when he kissed me, there were no sparks. That was weird because whenever we touched, I would feel sparks. As I was putting my books into my backpack, Chase came up to me with a smirk on his face. Chase's smirk was so hot; I never get sick of it. Bree Davenport what the hell are you thinking! I scolded myself in my mind.

Chase: Does Ethan know I kissed you?

Bree: No because that will never happen again!

Boy, was I wrong. Chase placed one hand on my hip, holding it. Then he gently lowered his forehead on mine, looking straight into my eyes. I was mesmerized by his warm, soft, gentle, and kind brown eyes. I could just slip into his chocolate pool. With his free hands, Chase shut the locker door. He leaned in for a kiss, but I strained myself to not lean in.

Bree: I have a boyfriend, Chase!

Chase kissed me with so much love, I felt it! I loved this wonderful feeling, and then I felt the sparks! It was like a firework explosion, but he stopped, much to my dismay.

Chase: Enough for one day.

After Chase waked out the door, I stood there. Leaning against my locker, I touched my lips remembering that amazing moment. I closed my eyes as a hot drop fell onto my face. I wiped my eyes and then walked calmly out the school doors. But I didn't know that Ethan had his friend, Nathan spying on me. Nathan was recording the whole thing with his phone!

Leo's POV

As Adam and I were coming out of the restroom, we were filling balloons with water. Our jaws dropped and we were speechless. I saw Bree and Chase at Bree's locker, we eavesdropped onto their conversation. This was so better than any soap opera I watched! I really need some popcorn! As we watched, I knew Bree liked Chase back. After they left, I threw away the water balloons.

Leo: Oh my gosh, Chase and Bree!

Adam: Wow!

Leo: Adam, if you tell anyone, I will tell Perry that you duct taped the lockers!

Adam zipped his lips and threw away the key.

I decided that I will ask Bree and Chase separately at home.

Adam's POV

When Leo and I got to the lab, Chase and Bree were doing their homework. I snuck up on Chase and I yelled in his ear.

Chase: Oww!

Adam: Ha ha!

Chase: You are going to pay for that!

Then I ran off and Chase ran after me.

Leo's POV

I decided to not ask Bree and Chase, so when they have another secret love fight, I could bring my popcorn and watch!

Nathan's POV

I called Ethan, and I went over to his house.

Ethan: You got something!

Nathan: Yeah, and you won't like it.

I handed my phone to Ethan, looking the other way.

Ethan's POV

I watched the 3 minute video, not believing what I was seeing. After I finished, I punched the pillow, growling. I couldn't believe that Bree cheated on me with Chase! Her brother, yeah girls have crushes on Chase secretly. But I think that Bree is keeping a lot of things from me. When I asked her why she and her siblings were absent sometimes and she said something about family stuff.

Nathan: Are you breaking up with her?

Ethan: No, but if you catch her cheating again. Then I am dumping her for sure.

Nathan: But Chase and Bree live together, they can do anything without people catching them.

I can't believe this is happening! No!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo's POV

Davenport and my mom were on a business trip. So Adam and I were planning a party, tonight we would invite the sophomores and seniors. Adam sent out a text to everyone and we got the house ready. We bought chips and soda at the market.

Bree's POV

I heard about the party from Adam and I invited Ethan to come. Then I invited Danielle to come for Chase. After school, at home I told Eddy to lock the entrance to the lab and all the rooms besides ours. At 6, the party started, but then the sophomores brought beer. Adam, Leo, and I avoided the alcohol. But I saw Chase drinking with Danielle! Chase is drinking! I couldn't believe it. I danced with Ethan, having a lot of fun. My expression changed to rage when I saw Chase and Danielle kissing!

Leo's POV

I saw what Bree was glaring at and Chase and Danielle were kissing! But I thought Chase was in love with Bree? Then Ethan walked up to Chase and pushed him onto the floor! Ethan then punched Chase's mouth! Chase then punched Ethan's eye! Chase blocked all of Ethan's punches.

Adam's POV

Wow! A dude fight!

Bree's POV

I ran over to them and stopped them. Before I could ask Ethan why he did that, he already had run off. I dragged Chase into his room and closed the door.

Adam's POV

I got everyone to go home and started cleaning up. After cleaning, Leo took me to the lab and put a camera in a hole he found in Chase's room. We got popcorn and ran to the TV to watch the drama.

Bree's POV

I heard the door lock, and tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

Bree: Are you okay?

I touched his bloody lips, and he winced.

Bree: What were you thinking? Drinking two cans of beer?

Chase: So?

I walked over to Chase's bathroom, taking out the first aid kit. I sat on the bed with Chase, applying medical alcohol to his mouth. I heard Chase groan due to the burning sensation. I noticed that Chase's white v-neck had drops of beer on it.

Bree: Give me your shirt.

Chase took off his shirt and I took out another clean shirt for Chase. When I saw Chase's perfect muscles and abs, I wanted to touch them. I gave Chase his shirt, and saw his expression. His expression was sad, I hugged him. Just before I took my arms off him, he grabbed my wrists.

Chase: Kiss me.

I kissed him because he was drunk and he won't remember it. Chase intertwined our fingers, kissing me back very roughly. I smelled the awful scent of beer. Then Chase gave a French kiss. After kissing, Chase and I fell asleep in his king sized bed. Chase's head was on a pillow and I was using his chest as a pillow. Our fingers were still intertwined as we drifted to sleep.

Leo's POV

It was so sweet, how Bree was helping Chase! When they fell asleep, their position so loved! I feel like Bree watching romance dramas, gushing at the scenes! I turned the TV off, took the camera out, and went to bed.


End file.
